


Escape

by TheHappyFan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: -Ish, Angst with a Happy Ending, Forced Pact, Fragmented Thoughts, Gen, Gender-Neutral MC, Happy Ending, Luci needs his ass kicked for this, Lucifer is an asshole, MC blames self, MC doesn't exactly trust Solomon, MC is suffering, Mentions of brothers - Freeform, Mentions of kidnapping, Open Ending, but they trust him more than they trust the others, chapter 20 spoilers, in this, maybe more of an open ending?, mentions of Belphegor, mentions of satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyFan/pseuds/TheHappyFan
Summary: Lucifer forced a pact on them. Lucifer referred to them as a possession.They were so afraid.Or: How MC might've felt after Lucifer forced a pact on them.Spoilers ahead.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh this is probably the darkest thing I've written yet-
> 
> Mind the tags, darlings, and if you feel uncomfortable at any point during this please don't pressure yourself to read it.

No.

No.  
  
NO.   
  
NONONONONONONONO-

I can’t believe you did this to be. Howdareyouhowdareyouhowdare-

I need to get away from you. I’m saying something, I’m not even sure what it is, trying to keep my voice as neutral as possible, before running out of your study.

.

..

…….

.

I’m back in my room now. Or, well, the room I’ve been in for this year. I need to finish packing. I put it off for so long because it was hard; because this place had actually felt like home to me.

But now I know it’s not. Because now I _belong_ to _him_.

No! NO! I DON’T _BELONG_ TO HIM! I DON’T _BELONG_ TO **ANYONE**! I fought so hard to be seen as my own person down here. I thought it worked. I thought he cared about me. I thought they all cared about me.

Clearly they don’t. They’re weirdly possessive of me. All of them are.  
  


That’s not love. I always knew that possessiveness isn’t love.

I was so stupid to think they actually loved me for _me_. If they really knew anything about me, they’d know I don’t want to be treated as a little toy.

Especially not _Lucifer’s_.

I understand why Satan hates the fucker so much.

Rotten bastard. I hope God smites him.

I hope God smites them all for this.

They knew what was gonna happen the moment I walked out of that attic.

I’m packing to keep my hands occupied while I try to get through this. I don’t know how I _can_ get through this. I’ve gone through so much this year. But I survived.

This shouldn’t be worse than watching and feeling my own death.

_So why is it?_

Ah, right.

Because I didn’t trust Belphegor at the time. That came later.

But Lucifer?

I _did_ make that mistake.

I don’t even know when or how, but I’ve ended up crying and shaking on the floor. I’m yanking myself up off the floor.

I can cry and scream as much as I want once I’m truly home. But I have to _get_ home first.

Oh. Fuck. Nonononon-

What if he keeps his _possession_ with hi- no.

BE LOGICAL. He _has_ to let me go home. I have to tell myself that.

I don’t sleep at all before the morning comes.

Everyone says some inane goodbye to me, but I’m struggling to hear it at all over my own heart screaming.

Fuck you.

FUCK YOU ALL.

I only really breathe once I’m safely transported back in my own house.

And then I let it all out.

  
  
  
  


…

It’s now been a couple of weeks since I left the Devildom. I’ve only seen a few of my friends, and they’ve all heard the same inane story about the last-minute study abroad program which was pretty boring.

I see it in their faces and hear it in their actions.

They know something’s wrong. They want to help me. They’re trying their very best.

But they can never understand.

They won’t understand that I was surrounded by literal demons. They won’t understand that I was tricked, played, and more or less stuck in a scary cult. They could never comprehend that I sold my soul six times - and that once, my soul was marked against my will, was _VIOLATED_ \- and I have to live with constant reminders of it.

I can’t take it anymore.

I need to tell someone, _anyone_ \- no matter what the fallout of it is.

He’s the only one who could ever deign to understand.

He’s the sole person who might actually be able to help me if he chooses to-

He’s my only hope.

And besides, he _did_ tell me to call him if something happened. He just thought it would be for something in the future; not something that had already happened by the time he sent that text.

I dial his number, my D.D.D. ringing, ringing, ring-

“Hello?”

“You told me to give you a call.” I wince- I’m trying to sound confident, but I know it came off as rude; or the tremor in my voice gave me away.

“What’s wrong?” He knows that I’m not okay if I’m suddenly calling him out of the blue like this.

“Something happened.” My voice is still shaky. “But it’s not something now- it happened t-the last night in the Devildom.” Oh, great. Crying mode has to come on _now_ \- right as I’m trying to actually talk about this.

“I’m listening.” And I know he is.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you stuck around this long, then I genuinely hope you liked it.
> 
> Yes, MC's thoughts are disjointed on purpose- I can't imagine they didn't go through some pretty heavy emotions after that scene.
> 
> Also, I recently got out of quite a dangerous situation myself (not the same as this, but it was the inspiration) and writing MC's perspective was pretty cathartic for me.
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
